Lili (Lily) Kirishima
Lili was born as a half blooded Ghoul and half blooded human but after she got captured by scientists and changed her DNA. She was born under the name Touka Kirishima and is the Elder sister, She lived her life with her family until she reached the age of 8 but ended up living in the streets with her little brother. She was being hunted down by the Ghoul inspectors for years until they finally got her. Personality Lili used to be really cold hearted and aggresive towards people but that started to change after she met Danny, She started to become kinder towards people and let people get closer to her. After Akira died she started to get depressed but forced herself to stay cheerful for her son Daniel, who was also having a horrible time. History Lili was born in LA in a loving family, Her mother was a human and her dad was a Ghoul, After a few years her little brother Ayato was born. When Lili reached the age of 8 her parents were brutally killed by the Ghoul inspectors , even though her mother was a human she was killed regardlessly. Lili and Ayato both watched their parents die while Ayato was crying behind her while Lili was in shock but snapped out of it and released her kagune for the first time, killing all the inspectors and ran off with Ayato, promising she would protect him and try to survive. Two years passed as they still lived in the streets, killing people and Ghouls who passed by just to survive, They both hated humanity and joined a group called Aogiri Tree, A group who tried to take over humanity and rule the world. After joining them for a few years she decided to leave them but her brother did see that as betrayal and started to attack her, tearing her Kagune wings off but she overpowered him and won, running far away from Aogiri until she found a coffee shop called anteiku where she got a better life but still lived in fear. After turning 16 Anteiku got attacked by the Ghoul investigators, she ran off and got onto a train towards Vale where she met Danny, She helped him hide from his fans and started to have a chat (she told him her name was Lili instead of Touka) After they got off the train Danny showed her around the city and told her about the city life, Near the evening they got attacked and found about his powers, He asks her to come live in the mansion with him and his family members since she doesn't have a place on her own nor a job, she agrees and starts living with the others in the mansion. One year later she got kidnapped by scientist and Ghouls who got hired to kidnap her, She got tortured and got drugged most of the time, changing her body and adding Demon blood into her body , changing her DNA , After 14 years her brother Ayato finds her and helps her escape but got killed, While Lili escaped she fled into the woods and tried to pull herself together, Two years later she returns back to Vale , reading what happened to Danny she went to the graveyard and finds Danny's son standing infront of it, She asked who he was and what happened to Danny, Surprising her he was Danny's son and realized 16 years passed while she was gone because she barely aged herself. She started to live in the mansion again and starts to get feelings for Bolt, but she meets Akira in a coffee shop in the city , she started dating Akira not long after that but was hurt when she found out Bolt was dating Fallen, She tried to avoid him and started to spend more time with Akira. Their relationship started to get more serious and Akira asked Lili to marry him, she agrees and told Riley about it but Bolt thought Akira had something to do with Danny's death and wanted to kill him until Akira told him Lili was pregnant and Bolt let him go, Bolt told her to never come back which deeply did deeply hurt her, They both moved into The Kaneki castle and started to live there for a few months until she was about to give birth to Daniel but the castle was under attack during that time, Akira teleported her back to the mansion and fought with his family while she gave birth to Daniel with Riley's help. Akira and Lili started to live in the mansion again and raised Daniel. After 3 years Bolt came back from his training and Daniel was crazy about his new Big Brother. Lily and Akira got married while Bolt was away during his training. A few years later Lily got killed by Ghoul investigators , Bolt and Daniel showed up but were too late, She said goodbye to her son and gave Bolt a goodbye kiss. Abilities Kagune Since Lily is a half-bloooded Ghoul she can use her Kagune which is an Ukaku Type: An Ukaku kagune (Japanese 羽赫, romanization ukaku, English feather-red) is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have hugely enhanced speed. The kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary, the primary method of attack is crystallising their kagune to deliver a high speed torrent of spike like projectiles, however whilst crystallised they are much stiffer and can't be used for short range combat . While the kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks, short-range is considered their weakness.1 They are able to use their kagune as a shield and some users are shown to be able to shape them into sharp blades.Altogether, ukaku-type ghouls have a high chance to end the battle after a short time.However, releasing the Rc cells extremely decreases stamina. Thus, ukaku-type users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time. Demonic Aura This Ability is way too unstable for her to use and shortens her lifeforce which threatened her life in the past. = Category:Kaneki Family